Through Ronnie's eyes
by userdloat
Summary: Episodes of Eastenders through Ronnie Mitchells eyes. All episodes involve plots and characters that relate to the character of Ronnie. Including Rack
1. Chapter 1

Through Ronnie's eyes – Part One

(Including Rack)

This is an Eastenders fan fiction story.

This story involves the Mitchell family and various other characters they are or become involved with (including RACK) it is mainly based from Ronnie Mitchell's view as I think she is the most interesting Mitchell character at the moment.

Please enjoy...

It was Friday night at the Queen Vic and the pub had just shut for the night, the phone started ringing.

"Phil! PHIL! Get the phone!" Ronnie shouted.

"You get it if you're so fussed." Phil said, comfortably propping his feet on to the coffee table.

"Fine then!"

Ronnie got up in a Hough and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Ronnie snapped.

"Oh hello Ronnie its Peggy, I was hoping to speak to Phil, is he there?"

"Oh, yeah I'll just get him for you. PHIL!!"

"What do you want now?" Phil said impatiently.

"Aunty Peg's on the phone, she wants to speak to you."

"Oh ok."

Ronnie hands Phil the phone.

"Mum?"

"Hello Phil, I was just ringing to tell you that I'm coming home tomorrow, so make sure the house is clean."

"Fine, anything else?" Drawled Phil.

"Um, yeah there is actually, Archie is coming with me; he's going to stay with us."

There was a short, uneasy silence.

"Archie? Are you sure about this?" Replied Phil.

"Of course! I've never been so sure of anything darlin'."

"Ronnie's not going to be too thrilled about this mum."

"Things will settle down eventually, they've got to….anyway I've got to go love, I'll see you tomorrow, give Ronnie my love."

"Ok, bye mum."

Phil put the phone down and slumped back down on to the sofa.

"What was all that about?" Ronnie asked.

" Nothing important, mum just wanted to make sure the pub was clean because she's coming back tomorrow." Phil replied.

"Tomorrow? Did she say anything about my dad?"

"Um." Phil hesitated. "He's coming to stay for a while apparently."

"WHAT?!" Ronnie shouted.

"Why can't you just be happy for her? She's clearly happy with your dad." Said Phil.

"Yeah? Well she doesn't know what he's really like! He's your dad's brother after all."

"She's a grown woman, she knows what she's doing, just get over it."

Ronnie glared at Phil with a piercing stare, then turned around and stalked off to her bedroom.

(Ronnie thinks) "I can't believe he has the nerve to come back here; I just want him out of mine and Roxie's lives for good! And I wish Tanya would keep out of mine and Maxes business, it's not like anything's going on between us….."

And with that last thought she put her head on the pillow and was asleep within seconds.

9 hours later…..

BANG!!

Ronnie woke with a start.

"What the hell was that?"

She pulled her dressing gown on and ran out of her room to see where the noise had come from.

"Phil! What the heck are you doing?" Ronnie snapped.

"I was trying to clean the fridge and it fell over, oh no! I think the doors broken." Replied Phil.

"The fridge?! Why an earth were you trying to clean _it_ for?" Exclaimed Ronnie.

"Because mums coming back today and Ricky left _something_ in it."

"What do you mean _something_?" Said Ronnie questioningly.

"I think it was a sandwich, but it seems to have grown in to a pile of blue mould, mums going to have kittens when she sees the mess."

"That still doesn't explain how you managed to knock it over, just get it up and leave it." Ronnie said impatiently.

"Well why can't you clean it?" Asked Phil.

"I've got things to do Phil, why don't you ask Ricky, it was his sandwich."

And with that she turned on her heel and headed to the bathroom.

Half an hour later…

She was ready to go out on a jog of the square but she barely got three metres out of the door when….

"Oi Ronnie!" Shouted an angry looking Jack Branning.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you have to tell her for?" He asked.

"Tell who what?" Replied Ronnie.

"Tanya! You told her about Penny and now she thinks I've been lying to her!"

Ronnie stared defiantly in to Jacks angry eyes.

"She kept lecturing me about Max, as if there's really anything going on between me and him! I had to say something to make her shut up."

"Yeah well thanks a lot!"

He walks off angrily.

"Jack! JACK!" Called Ronnie.

"Just leave me alone Ronnie!" Jack retorted.

(Ronnie thinks) "This day is not going well at all…."

Meanwhile at the airport….

"Home sweet home." Said a satisfied Archie.

"Yeah good old London, I really hope Phil's ok with this you know." Replied Peggy.

"If he loves you then he'll be happy for you and me."

"Yeah but this has all been a bit quick, it might catch him off guard."

"Trust me darlin' it'll all be fine! We have each other after all."

"I hope so Archie, I hope so….."

Will Ronnie's day improve? And how will she take her dads arrival?

Part 2 coming soon…


	2. Chapter 2

Through Ronnie's eyes – Part Two

A few hours later, Ronnie had long finished her jog and was heading back to the Queen Vic, she noticed a large black cab was parked outside.

(Ronnie thinks) "I feel bad about landing Jack in it, maybe I'll go and apologise to him later, and I guess telling him I wanted her to shut up wasn't the smoothest thing to say."

At this point Ronnie walked over to the bar and poured herself a shot of vodka.

(Ronnie thinks) "I wonder if Phil's fixed the fridge yet?"

She downed the vodka in one and headed upstairs.

"Do you want a cuppa Archie?" Peggy asked.

"Black coffee please Peg." He answered.

Ronnie walked in to the kitchen and saw her dad sitting there making himself at home, even though it was hers not his.

"Ah, Veronica, I thought I'd be seeing you soon." Simpered Archie.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me!" Ronnie Retorted.

"Now, now Veronica, aren't you happy to see your old dad?"

"I'll be happy to see you when you're dead." She snapped.

"Ronnie! That's enough; I won't have you talking to your father like that under my roof, I think you need to go for a walk and calm down." Peggy shouted.

"But Aunty Peg, he's got you just where he wants you, why can't you see through him."

"Your dads looked after me for the last two weeks and I've known him for a very long time and I've seen nothing to make me not trust him. You really need to forget this vendetta you have against him, he's a good man."

"Peggy please believe me, he's a monster!" Ronnie pleaded.

"Just go and calm down Ronnie, I think it's for the best."

"Fine!"

Ronnie stormed out of the room just catching a glimpse of Archie's satisfied face, which only angered her further.

(Ronnie thinks) "Where am I supposed to go now? Roxy won't even talk to me."

She went and sat down at Arthur's bench in the middle of the square.

(Ronnie thinks) "I guess I could stay at the club tonight, it's better than being under the same roof as him."

Ronnie got up and headed towards the club hoping it had opened up.

She got to the door and went inside heading towards the bar straight away.

She began to pour herself another drink, this one larger than the last.

"Drowning your sorrows again Ronnie?"

Jack stepped out of the office and walked over to where Ronnie was sitting.

"Something like that." She muttered. "Look Jack, about what I said to Tanya, I'm really sorry, I never meant to cause trouble for you two."

"You could have fooled me! Tanya was right to warn you off of Max."

"Why!? Nothings going on between us." She bellowed impatiently.

"That's not the way it looked the other day."

"Yeah well…He helped me when I was upset; I just needed someone to be there for me and Max was." She said quietly.

"He's trouble Ron."

"So were you."

She downed the glass of vodka and defiantly stared in to Jacks deep brown eyes.

"I think you've had enough of that, you need to go home and sleep it off."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She barked. "Anyway I'm not going back there tonight."

"Why? Had another tiff with Phil?" Jack said jokingly.

"No, I've just got stuff I need to deal with."

"Let me guess, another Ronnie Mitchell sympathy story eh? When are going to learn that you're not the only one with problems!"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about." She shouted.

She grabbed the half full vodka bottle and left the club tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Ronnie wait!" Jack yelled. "I'm sorry!"

He hurried after her as quickly as he could.

Meanwhile, back at the pub….

"I'm really sorry about Ronnie; I just don't understand what's got in to her recently."

"Its ok Peggy, she's always had a problem with manners." Archie said spitefully.

"Really" Peggy huffed. "What is wrong with you two?"

"Just history." Archie replied.

"Well maybe its time you both forgot whatever's gone on and have a fresh start."

"I've tried Peggy, god knows I've tried, she just won't grow up and forget the past."

"Maybe its time I had a word with her." Peggy insisted.

"Well you can try, but Veronica's very head strong Peggy."

Meanwhile out on the square.

"Ronnie! Ronnie!! RONNIE!!" Jack bellowed. "Where are you?!"

Over at the allotments Ronnie was sitting on the grass swigging from the bottle of vodka, drunkenly fighting back the memories that she just wanted to forget……

Will Jack find Ronnie? And will Peggy continue to be fooled by Archie?

Part three coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Through Ronnie's eyes – Part Three

Through Ronnie's Eyes – Part Three

Twenty minutes later and Ronnie was still sitting in the allotments, having just finished the bottle of vodka prompted her to throw it at the nearest shed. It shattered in to a million pieces, narrowly missing Jack Branning's head.

"Ronnie you nearly took my head off!" Jack bellowed.

"What do you want Jack?" Ronnie said looking at the floor to hide her flushed face.

"To talk." He said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Yeah well you did!" She shouted.

"I know and I'm sorry." He Pleaded. "But I don't get it, why are you so worked up?"

"I don't want to talk about it Jack, not right now."

"Come on Ronnie give me something I came all the way out here to find you."

"You didn't have to, I'm fine."

"Ronnie, you've had a whole bottle of vodka to drink and you've been crying, clearly you're not."

"My dads staying at the Vic." Ronnie said defeated.

"Your dad? What's so bad about that?" Questioned Jack.

"We don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Why?"

"Not now Jack, I'm not going back to the Vic tonight."

"Well you can't stay out here all night."

"Have you got a better plan?" Snapped Ronnie.

Jack thought for a moment, should he?

"You can stay at my flat, now I've moved in with Tanya its empty; I haven't managed to find a new tenant yet."

"Your flat?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "As I said you can't stay out here all night."

Ronnie thought for a moment, the silence was becoming awkward, should she?

"Ok."

"Come on then." Said Jack.

Jack gave Ronnie his coat and put his arm around her while the two walked slowly to the flat.

As they reached the square Jack put his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"Here we are." Said Ronnie quietly.

Jack put the key in the door and went inside, Ronnie followed.

Across the square a worried Tanya was peering out of the living room curtains, watching her boyfriend with his ex.

"Want a cuppa?" Jack asked.

"Sure, thanks." Answered Ronnie.

"Look Ronnie, when you want to talk you know you can come to me."

"Yeah, but I don't find it easy to talk about this stuff."

She looked in to those dark brown eyes of his.

"Its not good to keep things bottled up."

He looked back in to those glassy blue eyes he knew so well.

Ronnie moved her head towards his, her soft lips touched his and they shared a moment of pure bliss.

Jack pulled out of the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Jack gasped.

"Come on Jack, you invited me back to your flat, you must know what this looks like."

"Ronnie, I was trying to do you a favour, I'm with Tanya now, and I love her."

"Oh come on Jack, I know you're only with her to make Max jealous." She shouted.

Jack paused and looked angrily at Ronnie.

"He's done a job on you hasn't he?"

"I've already told you, nothing happened with Max! I want you." She sobbed.

"I'm with Tanya now; me and you were over a long time ago."

"Jack I know you still love me, you kissed me back."

"Maybe I did but I meant nothing!" He shouted.

"Don't lie to me Jack."

She looked at him lovingly and for a moment he did the same to her, when he finally broke his gaze….

"I'll see you in the morning when you've sobered up."

And with that last word he turned around and hurried out of the flat slamming the door behind him.

(Ronnie thinks) "Sobered up." I'm not even drunk; I'll feel no different tomorrow.

Meanwhile across the square……

Jack was hurrying across the square back to Tanya's as he reached the door Tanya opened up, tears running down her face.

"What were you doing with her?" She cried angrily.

"Tanya, nothing happened!"

"I don't believe you sometimes Jack, you have your arm around your ex and go in to your flat together and expect me to believe nothing happened." She shouted.

"She was upset!" He shouted back.

"Oh and you thought it was your place to kiss her better!"

"Tanya nothing happened." He took her hand. "Believe me."

She looked in to his eyes and hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

Later that night Jack lay in his brother's wife's bed thinking.

(Jack thinks) Should I tell her me and Ronnie kissed? Its not like it meant anything.

Though deep down he knew this was not true, he was lying to himself and he was lying to Tanya…

Meanwhile, at the Vic…..

"Hey? Hello? Aunty Peggy?"

"Who's there?" Peggy asked.

"Its just me, Roxy, Phil said dads back!"

"Oh Roxy! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Come up!"

Roxy ran up the pub stairs two steps at a time, she couldn't wait to see her dad; after all she was his princess.

She turned the corner and there he was, Archie Mitchell.

"Dad!" Shouted Roxy.

She flung her arms around him while he kissed her on the cheek.

"My baby Roxy, its great to see you, how have you been?"

"Great! I've got so much to tell you." Babbled Roxy.

"We've got something to tell you as well."

"Really? What?"

"Me and Peggy are engaged darlin'."

Will Jack continue to hide his feelings and how will Roxy take the news?

Part four coming soon….


	4. Chapter 4

Through Ronnie's Eyes – Part Four

Through Ronnie's Eyes – Part Four

Roxy stood still on the spot for a moment and then suddenly gave her dad another bog bear hug.

"Congrats! I never expected this at all!" Said Roxy happily.

"Neither did I Rox, your dads made me so happy! We were at a restaurant in France when he asked me." Said Peggy.

"I'm so happy for you!" Roxy exclaimed. "Anyway dad, how come you never told me about you and Aunty Peg?"

"I guess I never found the right time sweetheart." Archie signed.

At that point Roxy looked down to her aunt's hand.

"What a rock!" She said jealously. "The ring Sean gave me doesn't even compare to that."

Peggy and Archie both looked at Roxy in unison puzzled faces to match.

"The ring Sean gave you? What do you mean love?" Asked Archie enquiringly.

"Oh well you're not the only one with news…." She said mysteriously.

"Go on Roxy." Said Peggy in a concerned tone.

"Sean asked me to marry him! And I said yes!"

Archie and Peggy looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Roxy, its just Sean's a little unstable." Peggy warned.

"I love him, he may be a bit unsettled sometimes but that's why I like him so much, trust me!" She said happily.

"If he breaks your heart…." Warned Archie.

"Its ok dad, he loves me too, things will work out just fine."

"I'll be keeping my eye on him."

"Don't worry about it! Anyway I've got to go."

She hugged her dad and Peggy again before swiftly leaving the pub and heading back to the Slater's to greet her new fiancé.

"Archie I'm not sure about this, that Seans got a bit of a history."

"Lets just keep an eye on things, there's no need to be too concerned yet." Archie said confidently.

"I think its time we went to bed, I'm so tired." Peggy Yawned.

"Yeah, we've had quite a long day."

The pair kissed and headed to bed, Archie lay awake for a bit thinking….

(Archie thinks) So this Sean's unstable is he? Well he'd better not mess my Roxy around. Or he'll be sorry.

The next morning……

The sun had risen a few hours before and Albert Square was starting to wake up, the market traders were beginning to set up their stalls and a hung-over Ronnie was looking over to the Vic from the flat which held many memories for her. Including the eventful one from the evening before…..

She dressed silently racking her brains to try and remember exactly what she'd said to Jack.

And then she remembered, she said she wanted him, but surely that wasn't true, he'd cheated on her and then left her to go to Ibiza without him…..

Over the Square at the Brannings…

"Abbie!! Lauren!! Get up you've got school in an hour." Tanya shouted as she hastily did her hair and makeup in the bedroom mirror.

"You got an early appointment at Booty or something?" Jack asked, lazily lying in bed.

"Yeah." She hesitated. "Something like that."

"Abbie! Lauren! If you're not up in five minutes then I'm not making you any breakfast." She shouted again.

"Ok mum!" An angry Lauren shouted back.

"Abbie?"

"Yes, I'm getting up to mum!"

"What's wrong with you this morning?" Asked Jack.

"Nothing I'm fine, look I've got to go, I'll make the girls breakfast and then I've really got to get going." She said in a hurry.

"Look if you're in a hurry then I'll do it, I'll tell the girls you were in a hurry." Jack suggested.

"Would you? Thanks, I'll see you later."

She kissed Jack on the cheek and left in a hurry, almost stumbling down the stairs.

As soon as Jack heard the door slam, he got up and walked over to the window, curious to know where Tanya was really heading.

Tanya hurried over the square towards Jacks flat and rang the buzzer a couple of times. A few moments later the door opened and a tired looking Ronnie stood in the doorway.

"Ronnie, I know it's a bit early but I want to talk to you if that's ok." Tanya asked politely.

"Yeah, sure, come in." Said Ronnie with a yawn.

Tanya followed Ronnie in to the flat and sat down on the green sofa in the living room.

"What's the deal with you and Jack?" Spat out Tanya.

"Excuse me?" Snapped Ronnie.

"What's going on between you two, I know he's lying about something." She said sceptically.

"Look Tanya it was nothing, Jack stopped it."

"Stopped what?" Tanya questioned.

"Oh."

"Come on, spit it out!"

"Sorry I thought he would have told you." She said quietly.

"Told me what?"

"I think its best you ask him, I don't want to get involved in this."

"Did something happen between you?"

"I think you'd better talk to Jack."

"Fine!"

Tanya stormed out of the flat clearly on the warpath, leaving a dishevelled Ronnie behind.

As soon as Tanya arrived back home she practically ran up the stairs towards the bedroom.

"You told me nothing happened!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"And like an idiot I believed you!"

"What are you talking about?" A confused Jack asked.

"You know what!" She retorted, disgusted at the fact he was still trying to lie.

"I thought you trusted me Tanya."

"Yeah I did until you went behind my back with Ronnie!"

"I thought we sorted this out last night Tanya."

"So did I, but you didn't tell me everything did you?" She sobbed. "You tell me you love me and then you go and kiss Ronnie!"

"It was nothing, she kissed me." Jack said innocently.

"I don't believe a word you say, you and Max are as bad as each other, I'm going out and when I come back I want you gone!"

She grabbed her coat and swiftly headed towards the door, Jack called after her…

"Ronnie!"

She stopped still in her tracks. Jack looked shocked at the words that had just escaped his mouth.

"Jack do you realise what you just called me."

"I'm sorry." He said desperately.

"No you're not, your still in love with her."

Tanya closed the door and hurried out of the house, she wanted to put as much space as possible between her and Jack.

Jack was left standing in the room numb with shock.

Why had he called Tanya Ronnie?

A rush of realisation suddenly hit him……

Will Jack decide who he really wants? Will Archie stand back and let Sean marry Roxy?

Part five coming soon…

(Poll on my profile/bio page) Should Jack and Ronnie be together?

Vote now!


	5. Chapter 5

Through Ronnie's Eyes – Part Five

Ronnie decided it was best to leave the flat before Jack caught up with her, no doubt he would blame her again for his problems with Tanya, everybody did seem to want to blame her these days.

Feeling sorry for herself she decided to go back to the Vic, hopefully things would have calmed down by now.

As she walked across the square she began to wish more than ever that she was away from her dad, but at the same time she wanted to be near her home.

She entered the Vic and heard raised voices…..

"Mum, you don't have to go through with this you know, its her home."

"I know Phil, I know, but she can't stay if me and Archie are going to work." Peggy said desperately.

"Well I'm not gonna' be the one to tell her." Phil said reluctantly.

Ronnie rushed up the stairs and burst in to the living room, no need to guess who they were talking about.

"Tell her what?" Ronnie said puzzled.

"Look love, I think we'd better sit down and have a chat." Stuttered Peggy.

The two women sat down on the large teal coloured sofa, Ronnie worried about what Peggy was going to say and Peggy worried about how she was going to say it.

"What is it Aunty Peg?" Ronnie said staring in to her aunt's worried face.

"Me and Archie really want to make a go of this, and I don't think it can work with you two arguing all the time, its putting strain on the relationship."

"Your kicking me out aren't you." Ronnie said abruptly.

"I'm sorry Ronnie, you're still welcome anytime, its been lovely having you here, but maybe its time for you to move out."

"I can't believe it, he's been here five minutes and he's already forced me out of my home."

"Its not like that Ronnie."

"Save it for someone who cares!" She shouted.

She went to her room and began angrily shoving clothes and personal belongings in to a suitcase.

(Ronnie thinks) "So he thinks he can force me out of my own home does he? We'll see about that."

Peggy quietly came in to Ronnie's bedroom.

"You don't have to leave right now; you're welcome to stay till you've found somewhere."

"I won't stay where I'm not wanted."

"You've got nowhere to go!" Pleaded Peggy.

"I'm sure I'll find somewhere." She said defiantly.

"Oh Ronnie it doesn't need to be like this."

She grabbed her case and headed downstairs, she wasn't going to show any weakness, but where was she going to go.

She rushed out of the pub almost knocking Roxy to her feet.

"Ron!" She shouted.

But Ronnie ignored her and carried on out of the pub determined to not look like she was bothered about being kicked out.

She sat down on Arthur's bench and pulled out her phone, scrolling down the contacts list.

(Ronnie thinks) "Jack? No not after last night, but what about Max? I'm sure he'd let me stay for a night or two."

She pressed the green phone button on her phone and put the speaker to her ear.

Ring, ring…

"Ronnie?" A hazy voice asked.

"Hey Max, I've got a favour to ask." Ronnie said sweetly.

"And what would that favour be then?" He asked.

"I need a place to stay, I know your place is small and everything, but this would mean a lot."

Max hesitated for a moment, how would this look to Tanya? But then again it would annoy the hell out of Jack.

"Sure, how long for?"

"Just a day or two, until I find somewhere more permanent."

"Ok, come over now, I'll just tidy the place up a bit."

"Thanks Max."

Ronnie put the phone down and headed towards Maxes flat, her phone began to buzz in her pocket, she took it out expecting to see Maxes name flashing on the screen, but instead she saw Jacks.

Ronnie rejected the call; she wasn't in the mood to be shouted at again by Jack.

Before she realised it she'd arrived at Maxes flat, she rang the buzzer.

"Ronnie?" Maxes voice replied.

"Yeah, ok come up."

Meanwhile over at the Branning's house….

Jack was packing his suitcase, he had thought hard and long about what he wanted and even though he loved Tanya it was more like a sister.

The love he had for Ronnie however, was different, he couldn't believe it had taken him so long to realise.

He tried to phone Ronnie again, but his call was rejected.

(Jack thinks) " I'll try again in the morning."

Back at Maxes flat…

Ronnie entered the flat while Max hastily shoved empty pizza boxes and beer cans in to the bin.

"Spring cleaning?" She said jokingly.

"Cheeky" He replied with a smile. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I've only got beer if that's ok?"

"If its got alcohol in it I'll take it."

"Why did you leave the Vic anyway?" Max said as he poured Ronnie's drink.

"My dads back." She said curtly.

"Oh, the dad you don't see eye to eye with."

"Yeah, him and Aunty Peg are engaged, needless to say I wasn't best pleased."

"Isn't he."

"Her widower's brother." She cut him short. "Yeah, that's not really why I'm unhappy about it though."

"Why then?" He questioned.

"Because she doesn't know what he's really like."

"What is he really like Ronnie? Because so far you haven't said why you hate him so much."

"He's manipulative; he always gets you to do what he wants, whatever it takes."

"Sounds lovely." Max joked.

Ronnie grabbed a cushion off the sofa and whacked him with it.

"Idiot!"

They both fell about laughing.

"Its nice to know I'm not the only black sheep around here." Max laughed.

"Yeah, here's to having useless dads." She announced tapping her glass of beer on Maxes.

"Cheers!" They both said together.

As Ronnie went to take another swipe at Max with the cushion she tripped and fell, she landed on Max.

"Sorry." She giggled.

"Don't be." Max said quietly looking in to Ronnie's eyes.

She looked back, there was a glimmer of familiarity in Maxes eyes, he had the Branning eyes, same as Jack.

Their heads moved closer together until their lips touched and Ronnie began to undo Maxes shirt buttons……..

Is Jack too late?

Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
